Digital hearing aids have been developed in recent years. For example, in digital hearing aids for “In-The-Ear” (ITE) and “Behind-The-Ear” (BTE) applications, an audio signal is processed according to some processing scheme and subsequently transmitted to the user of the hearing aid through a hearing aid loud speaker (i.e. a hearing aid receiver).
For the signal processing, information such as parameters related to input and output signals or other signals may be stored in non-volatile memory during normal hearing aid operation. Such storing is known as data logging.
Because of current consumption limitations and audio artifacts that can be inadvertently caused, currently available hearing aids cannot perform data logging during the normal hearing aid operation (i.e., when the hearing aid is reproducing audio) without audible side-effects and excessive current drain.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a new method and system, which can execute data logging during normal hearing aid operation without audible side-effects and also provide reduced current drain.